


Buying Chocolate At 3:00 AM

by pixeldreamer



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Buying Chocolate At 3:00 AM, Chocolate, Dan Works At Walgreens, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixeldreamer/pseuds/pixeldreamer
Summary: It's just another late night working at Walgreens, until Phil walks in asking for chocolate recommendations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what the British equivalent of Walgreens is, so Dan just works at Walgreens.
> 
> (It's also short and not that great so forgive me I just wanted to write a Valentine's Day phanfic)

Dan stood behind the counter at the pharmacy, tapping his fingers on the cash register. It was late at night, around 3:00 AM on February 14th, and despite how much he desired sleep, he had agreed to take a late-night shift since those were the only hours available, and he had been having a hard time finding a part time job. College was expensive, and even though he wished he could be watching anime at home, watching anime on his phone wasn’t too bad as he waited for a customer to walk in. All of the previous customers who had come in were getting Valentine’s Day gifts and cards late, all of whom Dan thought didn’t deserve a valentine, except for the one woman who had told him she was on a trip to give healthcare to those who couldn’t afford in Africa and didn’t get back until a few hours previous to their encounter. That was the only reasonable excuse.  
As he kept replaying the opening to Attack On Titan, he heard the doors slide open, and a tall man about his age walked in with thick, black hair cut choppily, and a pale face, with sky blue eyes. He was wearing a jacket with a galaxy print, and dorky, wide-rimmed glasses that gave him a somewhat nerdy emo look.  
“Hello, welcome to Walgreens. Is there anything you need help finding?” Dan asked, quickly fumbling to attempt to pause Attack On Titan, while trying to maintain eye contact.  
“Hello. I just needed to-wait, is that Attack On Titan?” The man asked.  
“Yeah, do you watch that show too?”  
“I’d be dumb not to.” He smiled. “Anyways,” He paused, reading Dan’s nametag, “Dan, do you know where I can find the Valentine’s Day chocolate?”  
“Yes, follow me, sir.” Dan put down his smartphone and walked out from behind the counter, walking to the large aisle filled with cards and chocolate. “It’s right here.”  
“Wow, that’s a lot.” The customer’s eyes widened, and he turned to Dan. “Which one do you recommend?”  
“Well, who are you buying chocolate for?” Dan prepared to hold back a sigh, knowing it would probably be for his girlfriend or someone else he had forgotten about until now.  
“Myself.” The customer looked embarrassed as his face flushed deep red, nearly the color of some of the roses being sold. “I don’t have a Valentine, so I just thought I would treat myself and pretend I have a boyfriend… I mean, a person. You aren’t homophobic, right?”  
“Don’t worry, I’m gay too. It’s perfectly okay.” Dan reached up the shelf and plucked a heart-shaped box of chocolate tied with ribbon off of an upper shelf. “This one is quite good. I bought it last year for my mum and she loved it. I stole a piece from it, too, and it’s one of my favorites.”  
He handed it to the customer, and he looked over it, before looking back at Dan. “This looks delicious, I love caramel chocolates. I’ll buy this one, then.”  
“Alright, sir.” As they walked back to the counter, the customer spoke.  
“My name’s Phil. I think we’re the same age, so sir just sounds somewhat strange.”  
“Oh, sure, that’s fine, si- I mean Phil.” He walked back behind the counter and scanned the chocolates.  
“That’ll be seven pounds.” Dan said, and Phil took out his credit card and handed it to Dan, who swiped it and handed it back to Phil, and he ripped off the receipt. “Would you like a bag?”  
“No thanks.” Dan handed the chocolates and receipt to Phil. “Would you have a marker lying around somewhere I could borrow quickly? I just had a sudden thought.”  
“Yes, here you go.” He gave the permanent marker to Phil, and right as Phil uncapped it, he looked at Dan.  
“Do you, um, have a boyfriend?”  
“No, why?”  
“One second.” Phil began to write on the box of chocolates, then handed it to Dan. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
On the front of the box of chocolates, was Phil’s phone number.  
“Oh, thank you.” Dan began to grin, and his heart began to beat faster. He leaned forward over the counter, pressed a kiss to Phil’s cheek, and then pulled back. Phil smiled even wider.


End file.
